


I Love You

by evander_rose



Category: Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evander_rose/pseuds/evander_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Merlin's birthday and siince he hasn't asked for the day off, Arthur feels that he needs to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Merlin's P.O.V.

"Sire? Is everything okay?" I asked as I stepped through the door.

Arthur was staring out the window with his arms crossed. He turned and  smiled at me.

"Everything is good. Actually, would you like to go hunting with me tomorrow?" He took a few steps towards me but stopped, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't like hunting. How about just a ride then? We can tell everyone else that we are going hunting and just say that you scared everything off."

I laughed and smiled at him, "That could work. Although, you never ask before. You will always just tell me that we are going hunting and I never get the choice. Will any of the knights be going with us?"

"Just us this time Merlin." He walked over to his chair and sat down to eat the dinner that I had brought him.

I stood there dumbstruck as I thought about what he said. Did he do this for me? Could he really have remembered what tomorrow is?

Arthur's P.O.V.

Does he really think I wouldn't remember what tomorrow is? I had thought about just giving him the day off for it but I don't think I could handle being away from him for so long. Does he not realize that I am in love with him? Everything he does makes me love him even more. The made-up insults, each time he screws something up, the way he bites his lip when trying to get a particular smudge off of my armor. He doesn't even realize how much he means to me and that without him, I couldn't live.

"Arthur? Prat?!" I looked up to see Merlin waving a hand in front of my face.

"Clotpole." I smiled.

"That's my word! Nevermind... What were you thinking about? I don't think I ever saw you like that, you actually looked handsome for once."

I felt my face turn bright red and looked up to see that his was the same. Then he rushed out of my room not giving me a chance to stop him.

I sat there for a few minutes but then I stood up and got ready for bed, ignoring the rest of my meal that Merlin had brought me.

Merlin's P.O.V.

I can't believe I said that. He could never feel the same way about me, I am only his servant. I rushed out of the room to get away from him, starting to doubt whether or not I should go with him tomorrow. I ran all the way back to my room and ignored Giaus's questioning look. Once the door was shut behind me I sank to the floor and let out a sob.

I woke up early as usual and quickly got ready so I could get the royally perfect prat his breakfast. I greeted the cooking ladies as I spun through the kitchen and grabbed the plate for the prince then I made my way to his chambers trying not to drop anything.

"Good morning Merlin." I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Good morning, Sire." I said quietly as I set the plate on the table.

"I was thinking that we would have a picnic as well today. Spend the whole day out?" Arthur asked as he started eating.

"Of course, Sire."

"Merlin, I expected you to be happier today. Is everything alright? Are you sick?"

I was surprised at his concern but shook my head telling him that nothing was wrong. He nodded and went back to quietly eating. I could see that he was struggling to stay quiet for my sake so I decided to help him out and try to start a conversation.

"Do you have an idea of where we will be riding to today?" I asked standing up to get his clothes out for the day.

"That is a secret. Make sure my clothes aren't too nice and don't have the crest on them."

"You don't want your crest?" I was shocked at what he said.

"Today we will be as equals and not as servant and master." Arthur finished his food and stood to get ready.

"Yes Sire."

"And that will not be allowed. Call me Arthur." he laughed as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Of course Arthur. Might I ask why you are doing all of this? Normally you would just tell me that we are going hunting in an hour."

"It is your birthday after all."

I dropped the pair of boots that I was holding and just looked at the man in front of me. He simply laughed and picked up the shoes to put them on. 

"You knew?! And you..." I trailed off and just stood there.

"Yes I knew that today is your birthday. I thought that you would ask for the day off but as it was getting closer I realized that you weren't going to." He was finally ready to go and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

I followed him as he pulled me down to the kitchen. He didn't stop when he greeted everyone or to pick up the basket that had to have had our lunch in it.

"Happy birthday Merlin. Have a fun time!" they all called as he continued to pull me out to the stable.

There was only one horse saddled in the stable. I looked up at Arthur and gave him a questioning look.

"I was only able to get one horse for us. Is that a problem?" I shook my head at his question but I was still confused.

"Let's go then." he hopped up onto the large horse and held out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and hopped up onto the horse behind him. We were closer than I had expected to be. I also had to wrap my arms around him to stay on the horse as he forced the horse into a gallop. We were riding for about an hour before I decided to relax and rest my head on his back.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur. When are we stopping?" I asked.

"Only a little further. Trust me, you'll love it."

An hour later we stopped by a waterfall and we both got off of the horse and tied him to a tree. The area was beautiful. We were right next to a creek and there was a waterfall that led into it.

"Merlin. I love you."

Arthur's POV

"Merlin. I love you." I couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mouth.  
Merlin stared at me, not saying anything.  
"I did not mean to say that!" I said quickly, afraid that he felt differently.  
Merlin smiled and moved closer to me.

Merlin's POV

I smiled at his words and moved closer to him. I didn't know if I was going to hug him or kiss him but I knew that I had to do something.  
"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur's voice was shakey and his cheeks were red.  
"Something that I have wanted to do for a while now." I was surprised at my own words.  
This time Arthur smirked and took the last step closer to me and grabbed my scarf. He gently pulled me closer and I willingly complied.  
"Best birthday ever." I whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Arthur's POV

We had just finished eating our lunch and were leaning against a tree looking at the waterfall before us. His fingers were together with mine and his head was on my shoulder. Everything was perfect.  
"No one in Camelot can know about us. They will have to think that I am still your servent." I looked down as Merlin spoke.  
"I don't want to have to keep us a secret." I told him.  
He smiled and his thumb started rubbing circles on my hand. I couldn't help but smile as well. I didn't want to lose this before it even started and I really don't want to lose Merlin because I can't keep my feelings in line.  
"One day," Merlin started, "Camelot will be yours. And you will need an heir and a queen. I know that this is something that you don't want to think about right now but I don't want to be hurt later on. I love you too Arthur. I just don't know if I can do this."  
I couldn't breath. I don't want to lose him because I am a prince. He can't really think that I would hurt him would he?  
"Arthur! Breath. You are okay. I am still here with you." I blinked to see Merlin in my face.  
"You have amazing eyes." I said before I could stop myself.  
He laughed and sat back on his feet. He was kneeling in front of me and blocking my view of the waterfall. I didn't mind that he was the only thing I could see. In fact I perfered it to be that way. Both of us were just supidly smiling at each other when I saw the sun starting to set.  
"We have to go!" I said jumping to my feet.  
As romantic as it would have been to sit and watch the sunset, we had to get back so people wouldn't worry.  
"I can get the horse ready if you pack up." Merlin said, standing up quickly.  
I nodded and we both went about getting ready to leave. It only took five minutes for us to finish and before I knew it Merlin had his arms wrapped around me again on the back of my horse.   
Merlin was quiet so I decided to break the silence, "Do you want to spend the night in my room?"  
I knew that it was too soon to spend the night together but I felt that he needed to know that I would be there for him.  
"I've never... I mean..." Merlin couldn't form a complete answer behind me.  
"I just meant to sleep not..." I trailed off, unsure how to put words to my thoughts.   
"What about Giaus though? He will know if I don't come back."  
"It will be dark when we get back. Just say that you didn't want to wake him."

Merlin's POV

"Okay." I told him.  
Arthur turned his head to look back at me and I took the opportunity to quickly kiss him.  
"You're going to spend the night with me?" He asked, grinning.  
"Yes. I don't know why I am saying yes, but I am."  
"I know that this is too soon but I don't want you out of my sight for at least a day." I smiled at Arthur's words.

Arthur's POV

I was sad when we had arrived back at Camelot because that meant that I had to distance myself from Merlin until we got to my room.  
"How was your birthday, Merlin?" I heard one of the cooks ask as we dropped off the picnic basket.  
"Really boring. The food was amazing though." Merlin said with a yawn.  
I didn't bother to stay and hear what was said next because I was too busy storming off to my room. Once I got there I slammed the door on Merlin and locked it.  
"Arthur? What's wrong?" I heard his muffled voice through the door.  
"You were bored the entire time?"  
"Of course I wasn't Arthur. I only said that so they wouldn't think anything happened."  
I opened the door a bit at these words, "Really?"  
He laughed and nodded. I opened the door the rest of the way so he could get into the room and quickly closed it as soon as he was in. I pushed his back against the door and my lips found his in seconds. We were both smiling and I couldn't help but think of what I could do once I am king.


End file.
